Emergency support systems (e.g., to handle 911 calls, road-side problems, etc.) generally operate on the assumption of a single-shot position. Thus, particulars regarding an emergency call (e.g., the nature of the emergency, location where the emergency situation is taking place, with that location either derived based on data included with the received call or through a live conversation between a user and an operator) are generally provided during the emergency call session only. However, additional information that becomes available after the emergency call has ended may not be provided to the emergency call server or to the specific emergency service providers that are dispatched to handle the emergency.